Life of A winchester
by dottodot
Summary: story of the boys on the road with the addition of a little sister: Charlotte Winchester! Starting at season 2 in my time of Dying. Promise you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

Story of Winchesters with a younger sister Charlotte/Charlie/Lottie Winchester.

She is eighteen and travels around with her brothers.

The demon came to Sam when he was a baby and gave him demon blood, but returned six years later, when Charlotte was a baby. That's when mary was killed. Read on to find out more..

Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, only Charlotte.

Story starts from season 2 'In my Time of Dying' enjoy and review!

Everything was a blur, as Sam seemed to see hundreds of medical staff running through the emergency doors at the front of the hospital. Everything was a blur as he was wheeled in on a gurney wearing a neck brace and an oxygen mask. He was trying to focus on what was happening but all he could think of were the moments leading up to the crash; all he could hear was the loud screeching of tyres, the crunching of metal and his sisters terrified screams, moments before he blacked out. Now there was just panic everywhere as he caught sight of his brother being rushed down the halls of the hospital, unconscious attached to so many wires and tubes.

"D-De.. Dean!!" he tried to call out to his brother.

"Don't worry sir we'll take good care of him. He's in safe hands please just relax." The nurse next to him spoke trying to take control of the situation. He hadn't even noticed her hovering next to him until she spoke.

"w-where.. where's my sister? I need to see my sister and my father. They were with me… where are they… are they ok?!" Sam was trying to control himself but he felt so helpless at that point. He was immobile on that bed, being moved around the ward, unable to help any of his family.

"Please sir, just calm down. Your father is being seen to upstairs. Your sister, Charlotte is it? She was brought in just before your brother she's in surgery now.. they're all being cared for, just take care of yourself for the moment."

Sam _wanted_ to forget, he _wanted_ to just think about helping himself , but he couldn't not when Dean was barely alive and Charlie was in surgery for God knows what kind of injury. The worry he was feeling passed around in his head, until he felt something prick his hand, and suddenly everything seemed to get quieter and slow down. Eventually he gave in and closed his eyes falling asleep.

SN

Twenty four hours later and the emergency room to the hospital was calm and quiet, a complete change to the goings on from the day before. Sam Winchester had been discharged a couple of hours earlier, managing to escape from the traumatic events with only a few minor cuts and bruises. He was sitting in his fathers room, staring into space as his dad slept restlessly in the bed next to him. He knew that what went on before and during the crash would haunt his dad for years to come. He knew that _he_ couldn't stop thinking about what had happened, but his father… he had been inside that demon… he had caused his children all that pain. At least that's what his father believed, despite Sam trying to reassure him that it wasn't his fault.

"_It's you, isn't it? We've been lookin' for you for a long time." Sam said to his 'father', his voice full of anger and fear._

"_You found me" the demon said showing a sickening smile on the face of John Winchester._

"_But the holy water…."_

"_You think somethin' like that works on somethin' like me?"_

_Sam gulped realising they'd never faced anything like this before. This was the demon that killed his mother. Took away his and his siblings childhood and for what? Sam didn't even know. He tried as hard as he could to pull himself off the wall but he was stuck to it like glue. Dean, too, next to him was visibly struggling against the invisible bonds that held him there. His sister had left the room to help take in there stuff from the car, and he was praying that she would know something was up and stay outside. He could see Dean glance out of the window trying to see where Charlie had gone._

"_I'm gonna kill you!" Sam shouted, his anger reaching boiling point._

"_Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact, here." The demon placed the gun on a nearby table, taunting Sam. "Make the gun float to ya there, psychic boy." Dean could visibly see the strain on his brothers face as he tried to move the gun unsuccessfully. "Well, this is fun. I could've killed you all a hundred times today, but this…." He sighed "this is worth the wait." A smile that sickened Dean to the core appeared on Johns face as he relished being in control. "Your dad? He's in here with me—trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood." The demon shouted getting louder and louder. He could see the fear on the brothers faces as they didn't know what was going to happen._

"_Let him go or I swear to God-" Dean seethed trying to control his emotions. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he was scared- really scared, not just for himself but for his brother and sister… he didn't think he could see them go through the pain the Yellow Eyed demon was planning._

"_What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." He taunted, slowly moving closer to Dean. "You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."_

"_Who, Meg?"_

"_The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand?"_

"_You've got to be kiddin' me." Dean sighed realising the situation was worse than he thought._

"_What? You're the only one who can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed __your __family?" 'John' questioned looking the eldest Winchester child straight in the eye, knowing this would get to him._

_At that moment, charlotte walked in, dropping everything that was in her hands with a loud thud. Her face showed nothing but terror as she glanced at the scene before her. Her two brothers were pinned against the wall looking at her worriedly. Who she first thought was her father, started strolling towards her, as his eyes turned a haunting yellow. Charlotte backed away slowly glancing at her brothers for reassurance but getting nothing but fear in return. _

"_Ah look who decided to join the party" The demon smiled further edging towards Charlotte. _

"_wh-who-who are you?" She questioned trying to sound strong and unafraid._

"_who am I? I'm offended, how could you not remember me?" he laughed relishing the fear he saw on her face. "Im sure if you're mother were here she'd easily remember who __**I **__was." He grinned._

"_Oh my god!" charlotte whimpered, suddenly __realising__ who this was. He was definitely not her father. He was the thing that killed her mother, took away her childhood, gave her the life she had. "You son of a bitch!" she shouted suddenly lunging for the demon before her, driven by her anger and sadness. _

_This was all in vain as the demon slammed her into the wall allowing her to slide slowly down to the floor._

"_Silly little girl" he laughed. "Im the one in charge round here." He said slowly. Suddenly his foot came out kicking her hard in the ribs several times. She rolled over on her side cowering against the wall trying to protect herself from his force._

"_You son of a bitch!" Dean shouted trying harder than before to get himself off the wall. "leave her alone!"_

_The demon laughed, crouching down in front of Charlotte, tenderly stroking the side of her face, moving her long hair out of her face. "Just like her mother" he sighed, noticing her clench her eyes shut at these words, trying to hide the tears of pain and agony. He could see Dean seething out of the corner of his eye._

"_I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?" Sam asked, trying to draw the attention away from his sister._

"_You mean, why'd I kill Mommy and pretty little Jess?" _

"_Yeah." Sam answered_

_The demon suddenly turned his head to Dean. "You know, I never told you this, but Sam was gonna ask her to marry him. Been shoppin' for rings and everything." He turned his attention back to Sam, walking towards him. "You wanna know why? Because they got in the way."_

"_In the way of what?" Sam asked confused._

"_My plans for you, Sammy—you….and all the children like you. You see when your little sister over there was just a baby I planned to kill her. That night, the night your mother died, it wasn't supposed to be her. No it was supposed to be little Charlie Winchester's last day. But your mother got in the way trying to protect her baby girl, and ended up the victim. Shame really" he sighed._

"_wh-what?" Sam asked. "Why were you trying to kill Charlie? What does she have to do with the plans for me?" Sam breathed out quickly, glancing at Charlie who was sitting against the wall, pure grief written all over her face. _

"_Silly Sam, you just don't understand. See I cant have you worrying about other things like stupid brothers and sisters, I need you focused. So I planned to get rid of one of those problems. I guess things turned out a little differently, but here we are and its all gonna turn out the way I planned." He grinned._

_Listen….you mind just gettin' this over with, huh? 'Cause I really can't stand the monologuing." Dean interrupted, trying to put on a brave face._

_The demon slowly walked back over to Dean "Funny. But that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Mask all that nasty pain. Mask the truth."_

"_Oh, yeah? What's that?" Dean asked standing up to the thing in front of him._

"_You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is….they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam—he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight. It's more concern than he's ever shown you. And little Lottie over there" he said calmly nodding towards Charlotte in the corner, and using the nickname only Dean ever called her. "she's his baby girl, his only daughter. He's always trying to protect her."_

"_I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh, wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em." Dean laughed trying to taunt the Demon as he had done previously._

'_John' said nothing just took a step back and watched as Dean suddenly screamed out in agony, blood pooling on his shirt. _

"_Dean! Dean! Please stop!" Sam and Charlotte shouted at the demon._

"_Please daddy, please I know you're in there! Stop it. Please" Charlotte cried looking at her brother squirming in agony. "STOP!" she shouted at her father, feeling helpless and weak as she was pinned to the floor she was sat on._

"_Shutup!" The demon shouted, launching her at the opposite wall. She crashed against it rolling onto her side on the floor. Sam looked at her in complete horror. Things had got completely out of hand._

"_Stop" John shouted "Stop it" he shouted again, his eyes turning back to their original brown. Sam and Dean were released from the wall, as the hold on them before weakened. Sam raced to the gun, as Dean slowly crawled towards his sister who was slowly starting to come around. _

"_You kill me you kill daddy" The demon taunted._

"_I know" Sam said steadily, as he shot his father in the leg. He suddenly remembered his siblings and ran over to them on the other side of the room. Dean was laying on the floor drenched in his own blood, as Charlie leaned over him, tears streaking down her face._

"_Dean? Charlie?" He asked sliding in beside them_

"_Sam, Sam he's lost a lot of blood," Charlie said in between cries._

"_Wheres dad?" dean asked weakly trying to sit up and look around._

"_He's right here. He's right here, Dean."_

"_Go check on him. Go check on him Sam" dean said. Sam reluctantly left Dean and Charlie to go to his father._

"_Dad? Dad?" John suddenly awoke, hearing his sons pained voice._

"_Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me. I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son! Hearing his father's plea, Sam slowly raised the gun with tears in his eyes. Now he had to make the hardest decision he'd ever have to make, killing the thing that had destroyed his family and childhood and taken away his mother, or killing his father._

"_Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it." Dean shouted weakly from across the room._

"_Please Sammy don't shoot him" charlotte cried holding onto Dean with dear life._

_Sam turned his attention back to his father "You've got to hurry! I can't hold on to it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I'm beggin' you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!"_

"_Sam, no." Dean screamed, now crying._

"_You do this! Sammy!" Suddenly without warning, a thick black cloud of smoke left his fathers body through his mouth and exited through the floorboards. Sam looked around at his brother and sister both crying and looking at him in sadness. He turned his attention back to his father who was breathing heavily and looking at him with a face of disappointment._

"_Sam we have to get dean to a hospital, he's lost so much blood" Charlotte cried, awakening Sam from his thoughts._

_He suddenly sprung in to action, helping his father up and guiding him towards the car. "Charlie, I'll be back in a second, try and wake him up" Sam said to his sister, trying to take control of the situation._

_Charlotte looked down worriedly at her older brother who had just gone unconscious. "Hey dean, Dean!" she shouted trying to rouse him. "Dean wake up" she called. Suddenly Sam came back from the car, and the both of them lifted him up, slowly carrying him to the car. With one last glance back into the room Sam helped carry Dean to the car. They positioned Dean In the back of the car, resting on the seat. Charlotte got in the back with him, his head resting in her lap, her hands stroking his short hair. Sam quickly clambered into the drivers seat, next to his father in the passenger seat and sped off towards the nearest hospital._

_Sam looked back at his sister, currently fighting to hold in her emotions. "Just hold on alright, hospitals only ten minutes away" He called to her, trying to reassure her, as well as himself that everything would be alright._

"_I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye to eye on this—killin' this demon comes first. Before me, before everything." Sam glanced up to meet his fathers eyes, and then back to see his brother and sister through the rearview mirror._

"_No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we still have the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, all right, I mean, we already found the demon—"_

_Suddenly without warning a huge semi truck slammed head first into the side of the impala. Everything went dark for the Winchesters._

"Excuse me sir, are you Mr. Mcgillicuddy?" a doctor asked Sam coming into his fathers room.

"Err.. yes that's me" Sam answered, acknowledging the fake name his father had given to the hospital staff.

"could I speak with you for a moment. Its about your brother and sister" She asked guiding him out into the hallway and to her office.

"Yea sure…is everything ok? Are they alright?" Sam asked, suddenly worried about them. He hadn't really thought much about what was going to happen now. He only prayed they would all be ok.

This is my first supernatural sis-fic, so please don't be too harsh

Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.. made me smile a lot!

Sorry about the cliffhanger from the last one and any more to come I just want to keep my readers intrigued. Anyway here's the next chapter in the story hope you enjoy it!

"Please… have a seat," the doctor said kindly to Sam, pointing at the chair the other side of her large desk. "My name is Dr. Beckett, and I was the attending surgeon for your sister and brother when they were brought in. "

"How are they Doc, please tell me they're okay?" Sam pleaded with the Doctor in front of him. He knew that eventually that praying for it all to turn out well wouldn't make a difference, but he couldn't help but try.

"During the accident, your sister wasn't wearing her seatbelt. She went head first through the windscreen hitting the ground with great force. She hit her head pretty hard and broke one of her legs and one of her arms. " she confessed, trying to slow down the harsh reality. "At first we were worried about injuries to her head, but hitting the glass caused great injury to her chest and stomach. She had internal bleeding, which luckily we were able to control. However, she also sustained contusions to her liver and kidney. That is our main concern at the moment, making sure an infection doesn't develop. " She said calmly, trying to avoid the pained look on the young mans face before her. She's finished surgery and is up in ICU, though she is still unconscious, and will be for a while" she finished, relieved that she had got it all out. "You can go and see her if you like"

"err… yea ok " Sam stuttered looking at the floor beneath him. He had suddenly gone from worried to pained, feeling like everything was crashing down on him. Charlie had surgery… she had internal bleeding and broken legs and Dean, Dean.. "What about my brother?" Sam questioned suddenly questioning whether he really wanted to know, as Dr Beckett's face dropped with the mention of his brother.

"I'm afraid your brother suffered the worst. He sustained serious injuries to his chest and abdomen, as well as blood loss. But the head trauma is what I'm worried about. There are early signs of cerebral edema." She confessed reluctantly. This was a part of the job she hated. Obviously this family was close, they didn't deserve this much pain.

"Well what can we do?" Sam questioned, again panic flaring up in his gut.

"Well we wont know his full condition until he wakes up- _if _ he wakes up."

"If?"

"I have to be honest most patients with his degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting hard but you need to have realistic expectations, son. " She breathed out quickly, hoping to get it all out. God she hated this.

Sam didn't know what to say anymore. He just looked at the doctor blankly, hoping she would say it was all a mistake. They'd mixed up the files, and everything would be fine after all. But she didn't. She just got up patted him on the shoulder and left. He was alone- again. The same feeling he felt after Jess died. He didn't think he could handle another important person leaving him. Let alone two of them. Carrying on, hunting, just didn't seem worth it without Dean and Charlie.

SN

As Dean wandered through the quiet halls of the hospital, he didn't know what to think. At that moment he felt more alone than he had in a long time. Physically alone. No one could see, or hear him. He was just a lonely figure walking around the hospital by himself. He had to help his family- look after them while they were in trouble. "Cerebral edema…" he muttered to himself quietly. Things were worse than he thought. When he first saw himself on that bed, he knew things everything wasn't okay.. but knowing that he could die, he'd never known that kind of fear. And Lottie, who he'd always tried to protect, was unconscious, alone in ICU. She of all people didn't deserve this. She'd never done any thing wrong, but was always punished.

Walking through the corridor, he caught site of his brother in his dad's room. Needing to see them both alive and well, he went in to hear their conversation.

"All right, here. Give 'em my insurance." John spoke giving Sam a plastic card.

"Elroy McGillicuddy?" Sam asked, making Dean laugh… nothing had changed.

"And his three loving children. So…what else did the doctor say about Dean?" John asked, pausing slightly before hand. Dean could see the pain on his fathers face, things were pretty bad.

"Nothin'. Look, since the doctors won't do anything…then we'll have to, that's all. I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him."

Dean moved from the doorway to lean against the table next to his father's bed. If he knew his dad and brother, this conversation was all too calm, he was sure something was gonna blow up at some point. Especially with everything so tense at the moment.

"We'll look for someone."

"Yeah." Sam said quickly, with certainty in his voice, nothing was gonna stop him helping his brother.

"But, Sam…I don't know if you're gonna find anyone." John said regretfully, it hurt him so much to say those words,

Sam's head quickly shot up from where the floor the end of his dad's bed, to stare angrily into his eyes. "Why not? I found that faith healer before."

"Well, that was one in a million." He knew that whatever he said Sam would get upset and angry, but it was the truth- he wanted to be realistic about the situation.

"So what? What, do we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?"

"No, I said we'd look. All right? I'll check under every stone. How's charlotte doing?" He asked, mentioning his daughter for the first time.

Dean didn't want to hear it anymore. He was supposed to be the strong one, the one that everyone looked up to, but he wasn't. Then, he felt so tired and angry. He felt so weak. All of the things the demon had said… killing his mother, his plans for Sammy, everything was more than he could handle. One minute the four of them were buzzed thinking that they were finally gonna kill the creature that destroyed the normal life they once had. But suddenly every thing changed, it all got so much more complicated. He knew he had to go and do something he really didn't want to- go and see his sister.

SN

"Oh, man. Dean is gonna be pissed." Sam winced glaring at the battered side of the impala.

"Look, Sam…this just ain't worth a tow. I say we empty the trunk and sell the rest for scrap. " Sam's head shot up quickly after retrieving his destroyed laptop from the back of the car.

"No. Dean would kill me if we did that. When he gets better, he's gonna wanna fix this."

As much as he wanted it to be true, Bobby knew that the chance of Dean having a full recover was slim. Yet he put on a brave face for Sam, he didn't want to make it worse, so instead focused back on the car. "There's nothin' _to _fix. The frame's a pretzel, the engine's ruined –- barely any parts worth salvagin'.

"Listen to me, Bobby. If there's only one working part, that's enough. We're not just gonna give up on…" Sam trailed off knowing he was no longer talking about the car

"Okay. You got it."

"Here. Dad asked if you could get this stuff for him. " Sam asked, taking a list from his pocket.

"What's John want with this?"

"Protection from the demon." Sam noticed something was up, from the look on Bobby's face. Earlier on his father seemed more concerned with the colt than his own son and daughter. Maybe it was to do with the Demon… "What?"

"Nothin'. It's just, uh…"

"Bobby. What's goin' on?"

SN

Dean walked slowly through the doors to his sister's room in intensive care. Seeing his siblings in pain never got easier, he knew today wouldn't be any different. His eyes suddenly came to land on the figure in front of him. Lottie- his Lottie was laying flat on her back surrounded by machinery and wires, all feeding her things to keep her with him. Listening to what the doctor had said, she made it seem like there was hope for her… like she had a fighting chance, but to Dean, she looked any thing but safe. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were closed, covering the bright green eyes that mirrored his own. She looked… dead. Her mouth was kept open only by the breathing tube protruding out. Her left arm was in a cast, as was her leg, lifted up of the bed to help it heal.

"Lottie…" taking in the sight of his little sister. Slowly he walked towards the bed, and sat on the chair next to her. Picking up her left hand he held it tight, stroking it, trying to avoid the IV, they'd placed through her vein.

"Lottie" he called again. "Hey can you hear me?" he asked quietly but was greeted with nothing but silence and the quiet beep of the heart machine and the slow whoosh of the ventilator. "I know you're in there Charlie, answer me please. Do anything, just let me know you can hear me." This was harder than he thought. Usually Charlotte was the first to let him now she could hear him. Usually telling him to be quiet. He laughed to himself at the memory.

"Listen, Lottie, I know at the moment things seem bad… really bad, but I promise you, things will be fine. I'm gonna get better, and we'll all kill that son of a bitch for what he's done to us. We'll do it together. I promise. He said kissing her limp hand. "I know it seems like dad's not trying… but I know we'll pull through, he wont watch us die… he can't" he said more to himself than Charlotte.

At that moment, he heard a strange noise outside her door. He turned his head around quick enough to see a strange ghost like figure rush past him. After giving his sister a quick kiss on the forehead, Dean rushed out to follow the creature. Suddenly he heard a woman's panicked scream. Running into the hallway, Dean saw the body of a woman on the floor in one of the rooms, clasping her throat, shaking violently. Dean was too shocked to move, he had no idea what was going on.

"Help! Help!" she shouted, snapping Dean out of his trance.

"Hey! I need some help in here! He shouted running next to the woman as she lay on the floor.

"I can't….breathe!" she screamed, as blood started to pour from her throat.

Knowing there was nothing he could do anymore, Dean hurriedly ran back down to his father's room, just as Sammy entered.

"Sammy, tell me you can freakin' hear me, man. There's somethin' in the hospital. Now you gotta bring me back and we've gotta hunt this thing. Sam!" Dean screamed with frustration, this was getting too much.

"You're quiet." John noted, before Sam slammed a bag down on the end of the bed. Dean could see the anger on his face, and let lout a worried sigh.

"You think I wouldn't find out?"

"What are you talkin' about?" John answered keeping his voice low.

"That stuff from Bobby. You don't use it to ward off a demon; you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you, and having some stupid macho showdown!" Sam screamed, letting out all the anger and frustration he had been feeling for the last couple of days.

"I have a plan, Sam.

"That's exactly my point! Dean is dying, Charlie is in ICU and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own children!"

Dean took a step forward, trying to intervene with no results. "No, no, no. Guys, don't do this!"

"Do not tell me how I feel. I am doing this_ for_ them."

"How? How is revenge gonna help them? You're not thinkin' about anybody but yourself! It's the same selfish obsession!"

"Come on, guys, don't do this!" again dean pleaded.

"It's funny, you know what, I thought this was your obsession, too!" John interrupted Dean without realising. "This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend, it tried to kill your sister! You begged me to be part of this hunt! Now, if you killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened!"

"It was possessing you, Dad, I would've killed you, too!" Sam exclaimed, suddenly feeling tears pooling in his eyes.

"Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Dean shouted, not caring that nobody could hear him.

"Go to hell."

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake! If I hadn't all of this wouldn't have happened. "

"I said, "Shut up!" Dean shouted knocking over the glass jug of water on the side. John and Sam all of a sudden went quiet, feeling something else in the room. "Dude, I full-on Swayze'd that mother." Dean laughed, before crashing to his knees in pain. Suddenly everything became darker and dizzier, as his head felt like it was on fire.

"Something's goin' on out there." John said, gesturing for Sam to leave the room.

Sam ran into his brother's room quickly, to discover nurses and doctors around him on the bed, using a defibrillator to try and resuscitate him. Sam felt his vision go blurry, as tears clouded in his eyes

"All clear." The doctor ordered

"Clear." The nurse replied, shocking him to no affect.

"No." Sam sobbed, listening to the flat lining on the heart monitor.

"Still no pulse."

"Okay, let's go again. 360."

"Charging."

"All clear."

"Clear." A nurse said, again shocking Dean with no affect. "Still no pulse. Clear." At this moment dean walked into his room, to see himself being worked on. Above him, floating was the same see-through figure he'd seen earlier.

"You get the hell away from me. Stay back!" Dean shouted approaching the thing above him.

"No change. I'm starting CPR."

"Get back!" Dean yells louder than he has before, almost as an echo. Sam suddenly looked around the room; did he really just hear what he thought he heard? Shocked, Sam looked around the room, expecting to see Dean there in front of him.

Dean screamed at the creature in anger, throwing it at the wall, for it only to disappear.

"We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm." Sam breathed a heavy sigh of relief, realising he hadn't breathed for the past 2 minutes. He walked out into the hallway, trying to get some space.

"Don't worry, Sammy. I'm not goin' anywhere. I'm gettin' that thing before it gets me. It's some kind of spirit, but I could grab it. And if I can grab it, I can kill i.." Dean said before abruptly being by a girls screams, only this time he knew who's it was…

"Oh my God" he whimpered "Lottie.." on the ground at the other end of the corridor was his sister collapsed on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood. Running than he had ever run before. As he got closer, he could see there was a long trail of blood going around the corner and pooling around her, as if she was trying to escape from something. Then, just as quickly as he'd seen her, she was gone. Vanished.

"Charlie.. Charlotte! Charlotte" He shouted over and over, spinning around in circles to find his sister.

"Dad! Dad, its Charlie, she's crashing" Dean turned his head back to the end of the corridor to see Sam shouting at his father, and then turning to the stairs. Dean followed, hot on his heels.

As Sam entered, he whimpered, seeing the several doctors and nurses crowded around his sister, trying to revive her. "She's not breathing, keep pumping." One of the staff shouted as a nurse was pumping oxygen into his sister's mouth. Then he noticed the red on the sheets around her.

"Oh God" he cried. "Oh God. What happened?" He asked sprinting forward to get a glance at her motionless body.

"Please, sir steps back." A nurse said sharply pushing him back away from the bed.

"No. Please that's my si.. my little sister" he cried as he was led further away, out of the room

"I understand that sir, we're doing all we can for her, please just relax" she said returning back to the chaos next door.

"RELAX!" Sam shouted. How had things got this bad? She was in the clear; she was supposed to be fine. "relax?" he repeated quietly to himself, collapsing into the seats outside the room next to her.

SN

Dean felt like he couldn't breath again. Like just a few minutes ago, as the creature was sucking the life out of him, but this time he couldn't do anything but sit and watch as what little left of his family there was, was destroyed.

He slowly sat down on the chair next to Sam, watching his little brother crying out all his sadness with his head in his hands. Slowly he put his hand on Sam's shoulder, only for Sam's head to shoot up and look him directly in the eye. As if he knew he was there.

"Dean if you're around man, please wake up. I need you to wake up. This family isn't a family without you." Sam said sadly looking straight ahead of him. "I thought everything was going to be okay dude but… but it's not. You almost died Dean and now Charlie she- I don't know she's …" he stopped not being able to finish the sentence.

Dean gulped, after facing the state of his family head on. This was worse than anything they'd ever dealt with before. He needed to sort this now. Lives depended on it- including his own.

Dean got up from the cold chair, and slowly headed back down the corridor, to his fathers room. On the way, however he heard a woman crying, calling for help

"now what.." he sighed running in the direction of the noise.

SN

Charlotte woke up with a start. Something had frightened her awake. Looking around she had no idea where she was. She seemed to be on the floor, in the middle of a hospital corridor. There were people around her, doctors and nurses, all going about their duty.

"Excuse me?" she asked, a woman dressed in scrubs. However she got no answer. "Excuse me please?" she repeated, with the same result. "Well that was rude," she said to herself.

Looking around, glancing at people who she thought were staring at her, Charlie soon realized that no one could see her. Or hear her apparently. "What the hell is going on?" She thought to herself.

"Well look who it is. Little Lottie Winchester." A voice behind her taunted. "Twice in one week.. aren't I Lucky" it joked.

Slowly, terrified of what would face her, Charlie turned round to meet the voice behind her. "Oh god" she whimpered, breathing heavily as she said it.

Things had just gotten even worse for the Winchesters.

Sorry if it's a bit short I will try and make them longer from now on, and will probably finish this episode in the next chapter and start doing an episode per chapter.

Hope you like it… please review and let me know what you think!


	3. authors note

Hey guys.. I know it has been a while since I last posted something on her and I feel so bad about it. Plus I know how much people hate authors notes. But don't worry ill have the next chapter up in the next couple of days My computer had to have some updates put on it and I had already written a lot of some chapters so I had to wait to get it back. Hope you're not to let down by my lack of posting.. thanks for sticking by. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter!

Thanks Dottdot xx


End file.
